


Far From The Crowd

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [87]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Cauthrien/Nathaniel, a trip to Tevinter (and maybe Seheron too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serindrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serindrana/gifts).



“Why are we here again?” Cauthrien muttered quietly as they strode through the slave-swept streets.

“Tevinter’s still the magical bastion of Thedas—unfortunately,” Nate responded in an aside. “If there is a way to cure the ghouls or explain Justice, there’s a better chance we’ll find it here.”

She snorted. “You may as well ask the Qunari to teach us the secrets of their collared mages.”

He stopped in his tracks, templing his fingers carefully. “Odd that you should mention that…” he began, and Cauthrien’s face did some quite remarkable contortions.


End file.
